


A favor from the gods

by raxadian



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU (Comics), Justice League, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxadian/pseuds/raxadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was made an amazon and chosen to be a slayer, she could not be one without betraying the other, so she asked for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A favor from the gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Wonder Woman. BTVS was created by Joss Whedon and produced by Mutant Enemy. Wonder Woman and all related intellectual property is owned by DC Comics, who is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Any references to any intellectual property are made for entertainment only and not done to profit from it in any way.

And I really, really need a beta reader for this story.

* * *

Inside her, two warriors always fought an unending battle, the amazon and the slayer.

The amazon had come first, when she was rescued as a baby from a sinking ship. Her rescuer had been a man who had died so she could live. The only man who had even been buried in Themyscira. Queen Hippolyta herself had taken her to be blessed by the gods.

The Slayer had come to her when she was fifteen years old, a secret only the Queen knew. No amazon had ever been called before, the demon that powered the slayer did not like the gods that blessed the amazons. She would not even have noticed, the slayer not really increasing her abilities, if it wasn't for the dreams.

She should have left the island back then, but Queen Hippolyta, using Athena's wisdom, had make it so she died and then been revived minutes later. Another Slayer had been called, but the slayer essence had refused to leave her body.

That had been twenty years ago, she had learned to ignore the dreams since then and she didn't look a year older than fifteen. The same age she had when that demon had cursed her, when she had cheated Death so she didn't have to betray her gods to fulfill a destiny that would have killed her in a year or two.

Now there was gonna be a tournament in three months. to chose a champion. The champion would leave the island. And she was scared, scared that her pride as a warrior and the cursed demon inside her won't let her lose.

Because away from Themyscira, away from her Queen, there would be no one to protect her. Because the gods that blessed the amazons had been forgotten in the land of men, so their power there was weak.

Still, maybe if she won, the demon would leave her, but she seriously doubted that. There was an option, she could ask the gods for a way to lift her curse, but the gods always asked something in return.

* * *

"So... who are you?" the fake blonde asked, it was a valid question, after all the two girls had suddenly found themselves together, Buffy was almost sure this was a dream. Specially since this looked like a cemetery in old Sunnydale, and the place was nowadays a lake.

"Is complicated, but the short answer is that I am a part of you."

"What?" While the girl looked a lot like her, it made her feel like the ugly ducking before he became a swam. The girl was taller, more muscular, had what she guessed was real blonde hair and blue eyes. Worse, she was all that only looking like she was fifteen, it made her remember when Little Dawnie became taller than her. Plus she was gorgeous, if Buffy had ever looked like that Willow would probably have a nosebleed just thinking about her.

Then a vampire raised from the grave and the slayer staked it.

"As I said, is complicated, and I can't tell you more, you have to figure it out by yourself."

"Does this involve an Apocalypse?"

"Weirdly, it doesn't, just your death."

"Ah well, I am a slayer, a long life is not part of the bonus package of the job."

Buffy felt she should have reacted more, but just couldn't after having died like three times, or was it two? She wasn't that worried about some dream being telling her she was gonna die.

"Of course, you won't stay dead."

Ah, no wonder she wasn't worried.

"Lets just continue with this stakeout then."

As they walked around the cemetery looking for more vamps dumb enough to go both against a Slayer and ... her beautiful lookalike, Buffy decided to ask another question.

"So, why? I mean I appreciate you telling me that I am gonna die and that, but honestly, I don't think I could endure being ripped from heaven again. Why die if I am gonna be revived anyway?"

"Can't tell and who says that this time you are gonna go to Heaven?"

"I already was is some kind of Hell once, even if it was while I was alive, but that doesn't mean I am willingly let whatever kill me and sent me to the real deal."

"Three vamps at 6 o'clock!"

The Slayer staked the vampire behind her in just a second, while her lookalike crossbow took out another and Buffy started to punch the last one. Buffy thought that she seriously needed to stop getting her stakes dusted. Honestly, she was the oldest slayer around, and she still got her stakes dusted like half of the time!

The real blonde staked the busy vamp from behind and managed to keep her stake by being quick enough.

"Slow night, four newly rose and three fledglings, I guess this must be the calm before the storm." The lookalike said, while Buffy looked at her in a mock horror tone "Did you just jinx us?"

"Maybe, you know that this is just a dream, right?"

"Yeah, so are we done jet?"

"You are the slayer, not me, what do you think?"

"Oh well, lets just walk around until the dream ends, unless you want to give me a hint or two?"

"Nope, but we got more company."

The two girls where ambushed by a dozen of vampires, armed with axes and swords, And who, while still using the same usual tactics, where fighting bit more experienced than normal.

Remembering this was a dream, Buffy just snapped her fingers and dusted all the vamps.

"Enough about this, can you at least tell me how I am gonna die?"

"In your sleep, you will get a heart attack, about right now."

The fake blonde used the language skills she had acquired from years of reading dusty books to curse in several ancient languages.

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers opened her eyes and noticed that she in a prison cell, of the kind one sees in movies with medieval castles. Ya know, walls of rock, iron bars, it was even illuminated by burning torches! Well, she knew they probably were something stronger than iron, enchanted metal probably. You can't hold an amazon warrior in a cell by just using iron bars, that's ridiculous.

Amazon? She stood up and looked herself over. She was slightly taller and...

Wait a minute! Buffy remembered her dream. Had she died? Was she now alive again?

This wasn't her body. It felt stronger. Even if she could not see her face, she knew it was a more idealized version, than her true one. Or, maybe, this was the true one? She was dressed in just a white toga, not her usual choice of clothes. Buffy felt something was missing, but whatever it was, she felt relieved it was gone, like some heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey other me!"

There was a voice outside the cell. Buffy looked, but couldn't see anyone. "Uh? Who is there?" she called.

At first there was just a blue mist, then a ghost appeared in front of her. The ghost looked just like the lookalike from the dream. Unlike herself, it was dressed in blue jeans and black boots. She thought they did look good on her, but the ugly red sweater completely clashed with everything.

"Hi Buffy, My name is Aresia." the shade stated.

"The traitor? The one who almost exterminated half of the human race?" Buffy had read the story in the news. Just because she was the slayer didn't mean she wasn't interested in the kind of apocalypses that weren't her job to stop. Besides, a world without men would have been very boring.

"Yes and no" the ghost stated. "Aresia was the name of the last outsider woman, that was saved by a man, and became an amazon. But that used to be our name, long ago. In fact, Queen Hippolyta gave her that name to honor us. Since the same happened to us, save for the fact that we didn't try to kill all men."

"To honor us? But that means... We died?" Buffy was very confused about all this.

"Yes, ever wonder why you have had trouble lately counting how many times you've died? Well, counting the last death, it makes four times."

"Could you please do with the explainy? I have no clue what you are talking about!"

"Long ago in the early forties, there was an Amazon who left the island of Themyscira and went to the land of men. She was the first Wonder Woman. Her true identity was that of Queen Hippolyta. But, had I not made a deal with the gods, it would have been me."

"Uh? Why did you made a deal with the gods?" asked Buffy. She had the felling that this woman could be one of her past lives, well more than a feeling, it was like a voice screaming in her head saying 'Listen to her, she is us', not very subtle but it worked.

"Originally I was supposed to be a slayer, but there was a shipwreck near Themyscira when I was just a baby. I survived. I was blessed by the gods that protect the amazons and made one of them. But then, at my fifteen birthday, I was chosen to be the slayer. As an amazon is way stronger than a slayer, I would not have noticed had it not been for the dreams."

"Let me guess, you weren't very happy about the idea of being doomed to die young, right?"

"Yes, Hippolyta was like a mother to me, but she knew the world needed a slayer. So she gave me a temporal death, using magic, then revived me, making it so another slayer was called. I then lived on the island for another twenty years. The dreams tormenting me, feeling it every time a slayer died, blaming myself for running away."

"I guess that's why you made a deal then, you couldn't live with the guilt?" Buffy honestly didn't blame Aresia, she would have done the same if she could. After all how many times she tried to run away, to quit being the slayer?

"That was part of the reason, the other was that I feared winning the tournament, to chose Themyscira's champion, and leaving the island. As both an amazon and a slayer, I would not have lasted long. I would have attracted endless hordes of enemies and doomed the people close to me to die because the slayer is supposed to be alone. Do you remember when the slayer spirit almost killed your friends after the Adam deal?"

"Yeah, but you ended dead anyway, so I guess the gods screwed you, right?"

"Not quite. I got to live until Hippolyta came back to the island, then I died to save her from Ares. Kind of ironic that one who feared death so much died like a hero, don't you think?"

"Hey, you where really close to her, weren't you?" Buffy smiled, she had once sacrificed herself to save Dawn, so she understood.

"She was like a mother to me, or as much as the rules would allow her."

"So, what was the favor you asked anyway?"

"That I would live without being the slayer, as long as I became one in my next life. The price was that I could never be able to leave the island, otherwise events would conspire to kill me. I ended leaving the island to save my mother from Ares. So yeah, it is my fault you became the Slayer, I am sorry."

"It's okay, if it had been left up to Kendra or Faith, the Mayor of Sunnydale would have won. I mean, Kendra was killed easily, and Faith is almost as good as I am, but she was very easy to influence back then. I still sound like a jerk dissing them, don't I?"

"Yes. Anyway, that brings me to the reason you had to die yet again. Your time as the Slayer was up, yet you where ripped out of heaven. Since Heaven won't take back those that escape it, and you are too good to go to hell, plus the fact nowadays there are a lot of slayers, the gods decided to give you a better chance, under the nose of the Powers That Be."

"Better chance?"

"You are still a champion, but now the Powers That Be don't control your destiny, and now you're an amazon instead of a slayer."

"Wow, I get to be the next Wonder woman?"

"No."

"Please, please don't let it be as Wonder Girl. I don't wanna be a sidekick!"

"Not Wonder girl either, you will have to create your own superhero identity."

"Now wait a minute!" Buffy said, sounding annoyed and finally remembering to get angry about having been killed. "I get it that you think being a slayer sucks, but couldn't you have asked before killing me? And Why I am in jail?"

"Let me guess, you are gonna miss Dawn, Giles, Willow and Xander, right? No, I couldn't ask and I am sorry, but is better if you avoid seeing them again." the other blond said, touching the cell bars, and making them disappear. "This is just another dream, or would you have preferred to wake up with no clue of what the situation was going in?"

"Well that does explain why I didn't panic so much about the fact that I was in jail. So, where will I be when I wake up?" Buffy had a sense of urgency, of the dream being about to end, that's why she stopped protesting.

"Remember that time you had to dig yourself out of a grave?"

"Oh daughter of a..." This time the dream ended before Buffy could finish up cursing.

* * *

"Hey Little D... " And now it was Faith turn, why couldn't they leave her alone?

First Willow, she had kicked her out of her room without even listening. Then it had been Xander, it had actually hurt her inside to kick him out, but Xander was too much of Willow's friend to understand. Giles had wisely decided to give her space after she gave him a look that reminded him too much of Buffy and now it seemed it was Faith the one trying to talk to her.

"What part of 'I want to be alone' don't you, guys get?" Dawn was honestly frustrated, sure she might still technically be a minor, but if she had proven something during the whole thing with the First Evil, was that she was not... okay, she was still a kid, but she was way mature for her age.

"Sorry, is just that... everyone been hit very hard with all this, and... "

"Her body will still get cremated, and no, Willow can't do any more spells on it. It was in Buffy's will, and we are going to respect it."

"But according to Giles Slayers don't... "

"Slayers don't get heart diseases? Have any of those other slayers also been killed twice? And has any Slayer besides Buffy been revived using magic so dark it summoned the First Evil? Why can't we just leave my sister to stay dead for once?"

Faith said nothing, she just sat next to Dawn in the bed.

"What?" Dawn asked annoyed, Faith still said nothing and just hugged her. Dawn didn't dare to protest, such an expression of affection being so rare in the so called Dark Slayer.

"Ya know, you are right. The doctors said it was stress, whatever magic Willow could do before you kicked her out said that Buffy body... just gave up. The body is completely magic-less, so no rituals can be done with it, is as if... she had never been called. Willow even said is almost if Buffy had not even been a potential."

Dawn eyes opened wide "So, the reason everyone has been nagging me so much about Buffy's body... "

"Willow thinks is her fault. That the whole spell with the Stayer's Scythe... that there was a price, just like there was when she revived Buffy. And the price was Buffy's life."

"Uh, if you keep hugging me, people will get the wrong idea." Faith stopped the hug.

"Ya know... my relationship with your sister was very complicated."

"I was there remember? you kidnapped me." It was a lie, Before the First Evil all memories Dawn had of Faith where, fake , but none of the two wanted to argue that point.

"Anyway, the important thing is, is that while I feel... like something is missing, I also get the gut felling that Buffy's is in a better place."

"Gut felling?"

"Yeah, no slayer dreams, just the feeling that, this was... for the best."

Dawn looked at Faith eyes, she had been crying, just like her, what where Faith feelings about Buffy?

"You miss her too, don't you?" Dawn was curious, she didn't think Faith had got that type of interest on her sister.

Faith forced herself to smile.

"Yeah, I guess? The whole obsession I had with her... it was not just envy but we never did anything about it. You feel the same way don't you? That she is in a better place?"

"Yes. Is like... when we found out we had ripped her out of heaven, I felt terrible. And now, if she is really in a better place. Even if her dead was because of magic like Willow thinks, we should not make the same mistake twice."

"Okay, I will just tell the others that. Oh and Dawn?"

"What?"

"Try to look sadder and cry a bit more, wail until you burst their ears. Use this chance to yell at them for all the bad things they did to Buffy, heck yell at me if you want. Is not good to try to bottle it up."

* * *

As soon as Buffy woke up, she clawed out from the grave, then found out she apparently was underwater. Even with her new amazon abilities she almost drowned before she reached the surface. She took air opening her mouth wide, then she looked around.

After a minute or so she channeled Spike and said "Bloody past me... "

She was in the lake where Sunnydale used to be. She swam to the shore, then finally noticed something, she was naked!

"Just great, what I am supposed to do now?"

Still, it was better that having risen from her grave in Themyscira and being attacked by her amazon sisters thinking she was a zombie.

And that was when the dinosaur showed up.

"Me and my big mouth!"

Meanwhile, in the island of Themyscira, there was an unnatural storm coming. Everyone had taken refuge as a creature made mostly of sea water and that resembled a woman emerged from the sea and walked into the coast of the island. The more she moved, the more her body took in the sand, absorbing it, then changing it into something else.

The creature was angry.

She wanted revenge.

The storm finally arrived, pouring all over the island. Several golden lighting bolts stroke the creature, giving it a more human appearance with each strike.

Then she remembered.

Wonder Woman, she had to kill Wonder Woman. That was all her purpose, her reason of existence.

No, that was not right.

Wonder Woman could wait, the bitch that killed her came first.

That woman had been small and weak, she had lacked the weapons Wonder Woman had.

Yet, despite the power cursing trough her veins, of being made of the blood of Ares, of being a true warrior, that bitch had killed her!

But, did not she dies doing so?

No, she was alive, she could feel it.

But... who she was?

A name came to her, a name that did not feel her own yet would serve her for the time being.

She was Priscilla Rich

She was Cheetah!

Okay, now she had memories of another Cheetah murdering her, it was confusing.

Wonder Woman and the other Cheetah can wait.

Kill Aresia!

Then Kill the Cheetah who killed her.

And then Wonder Woman.

She looked herself over, weak, small, pathetic, yet oddly beautiful. This was not a body she could remember ever having.

Cheetah, she had lost that name in battle and could not use it again, not until she had earned it back.

She needed something else.

The warrior was smaller than she had been, both as the Cheetah and as Ares weapon.

But that did not made her less dangerous.

Then she selected a name, a feline who was small yet dangerous, one able to beat bigger and stronger opponents.

She was the Leopard!

Then she noticed the armed amazons surrounding her, and the fact that the storm was gone, how long had she expended rambling?

"Oh, all this for little old me? I am flattered."

* * *

Bobo the Detective Chimp was a chimpanzee (Not a monkey) who could talk, a detective and dressed like Sherlock Homes. He had seen a lot of strange things, since he specialized in cases involving the supernatural and strange.

A naked woman fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex was not his average case, and was he interested in human women, he would likely enjoy the view.

It was still a nice view, since, when he came to investigate the magical disturbance in a location that used to have a Hellmouth, he was expecting to deal with an evil wizard or warlock, maybe a demon. He looked at the golden helmet in his hand, it was doctor Fate helmet, in a half helmet shape. Would this woman want it? Most likely not, being Doctor fate had too many strings attached and the woman was already powerful enough on her own.

He supposed he would just have to go with his plan to thrown the thing away and let it find someone else. Still, while he still had it, he may as well use it, Detective Chimp put the helmet on and teleported the dinosaur to the past of Earth, just before those creatures got extinguished. Then he approached the admittedly beautiful woman.

"Hello, do you mind explaining what was going on?"

"Uh?" the woman looked at him, blinked then seemed to realize she didn't have to fight anymore. "Well, to sum it out, I had to dig myself from a grave under the lake, then I was attacked by a dinosaur." Then looking herself over, she did not cover her naked body but seemed annoyed.

"Would it be much to ask if you could get me some clothes I could wear Mister chimp?"

"I am not a chimp I am a... actually, I am indeed a chimpanzee, weird, most people get it wrong the first time. Clothes you say? No problem."

There was a flash of golden light and Buffy found herself wearing clothes, that somewhat made her look like a hard-boiled detective out of detective movie from the thirties. At least the new clothes included female underwear.

"Sam Spade's look, seriously?"

"Don't look a gift horse to the mouth lady, or would you prefer one of those skin tight and barely covering clothes females with superpowers seem so fond of?"

"Actually, when you put it that way, I guess beggars cannot be choosers, Would it be too much to ask if we could travel together for a while? I kind of have nowhere to go, and I probably lack the proper documents, since I kind of raised back from the death and all."

"Seems like a good idea to me, know any good place where I could drop this magic helmet so it finds a new owner?"

"Throw it into low Earth orbit and let its find its true destiny?"

"Good idea, I will do it later. Now I do happen to run a detective agency, and by the way you were holding your own against that beast, I could use your talents."

Actually Buffy could have easily killed it, but dinosaurs weren't demons and she had only held it to test her new Amazonian powers and get some practice.

"Oh, so you only want me for my powers?" Buffy faked a pout but smiled

"And good looks, what do you say?" The chimpanzee smiled back

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I guess no one was expecting Detective Chimp. The reason Buffy had not much reaction to being naked besides being annoyed was because her past life had no naked taboo. Also, with the life she had so far, is not that weird, right? Ares is classical Wonder Woman villain, Priscilla Rich was the name of the first Cheetah, who fought the first Wonderwoman. What do you guys think of the name Leopard?
> 
> AN2: Thanks to Provessor from TTH for helping to edit this story. The story has been reposted as a single chapter since I edited everything.


End file.
